


Away

by jxpit



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxpit/pseuds/jxpit
Summary: Life at home was considerable drab, especially whenever her husband and their child were out of the home. She yearned for the warm embrace wrapped around her form with the comfort and love she craved. But for now, all the kunoichi could do was wait for his return and hope that he comes back safely.





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy sasusakunaru for all your needs uwu
> 
> ====  
> I have a ko-fi, if you would like to support me send me a dm and I'll happily take your commission!  
> The link is: ko-fi.com/jxpitr

It has been a couple of days since she has had anyone in her home. Her boyfriend was who knows where exactly. The rooms felt empty, barren without laughter and idle chatter about the day's activities. Something to keep such a drab home lively. Or for comfort. Work at the hospital finally hit a low after such a stressful week, and all the kunoichi yearned for at this point was a long emotional chat with her significant others. She hoped that Sasuke was free from injuries and that Naruto would return home soon from his stressful political work. The thought of the Uchiha being injured always put such a sour, sorrowful note in her chest that bred horrid negativity. She was attached to the man, thankful for the times that they were able to see and hold one another. Those were the times that were precious and soaked them up quick only to yearn once he had left her embrace for another long trip outside the village.

They have messaged several times during the their time apart. Letters were scarce as is, each one no more that a few words if luck was on her side. It was worrisome at times, wishing perhaps a bit too much for the other to send something more meaningful. Maybe she expected too much, especially she was the one that had more time on their hands when comparing to someone that is constantly on the move. Or even selfish, craving to hear more than such slim replies. Something about his day. About how he is. Improvement.

A proclamation of love, which the kunoichi always shared with the Uchiha.

Something. Anything more than a few words to show that he at least cared about her and their future. Well, she knew that he did. Of course he did, Sasuke would not be coming back for he same place that destroyed his family if he did not have an ounce of care. That was not the issue to her. A proclamation of love. A simple I love you would be suffice. Something to give her hope that he was not forgetting her. Something to keep her fully grounded and to keel her mind off of nasty, negative thoughts that crept into her mind at times. Some nights she would worry if he would even come back.

Sakura shook her head. Of course he would come back. There was Naruto as well. And despite of all their differences, she would like to at least hope that he was in love with them still. It would be insanely heartbroken to find out that Sasuke had moved on, or worse.

The kunoichi let out a loud sigh, falling back into her bed and stared up at her ceiling before glancing at the dimly illuminated curtains. The sun was slowly getting ready for its temporary slumber. Coldness started to set in dreadfully, and the summer warmness was soon washed over with a cooling breeze. She never realized until she checks the time how exactly late it was. There was no point in laying around much longer, perhaps doing something productive would ease her wandering mind.

Standing, Sakura padded over towards the kitchen just to pause in the center of the room. She could bake something, making food or cleaning something for the time being was all that came to mind. With a stiff shrug, the munoichi opened the fridge to check what could be made. Out of habit, she had grabbed the tomatoes and ramen noodle packets, setting them up on the counter and began to make a meal made for three people. Her train of thought was broken when she heard a firm knock on the door, breaking her gaze and swiftly turned towards the door. Her heart was hammering out of her chest, a hopeful feeling coming over her form as she walked briskly towards the door. With a swift fluid movement, she opened the door and peered up.

At blue eyes and blond hair.

Her face fell a little at fatigued man, confused to why her significant other was standing in their doorway. None the least, internally she was quite ecstatic that the other was home. Hopefully for a good while.

“Naruto? What do you want? Is something wrong?” She asked, keeping her place in the doorway. The other  was normally too busy to even remotely be near home.  This was odd.

“I uh,” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, letting out an awkward chuckle, “Well, short hand I wanted to take a break and I decided to come home, ya know? I missed you.”

He shifted from side to side for a little before bringing the other into a tight hug. They stayed in each others' embrace for a while, enjoying the silence between them. Sakura pulled back slowly, but kept her closeness. She noticed that Naruto kept one hand behind his back as he scratched his nose. The woman puffed out a cheek and furrowed her brows together, holding out her hand once she noticed the other was hiding something. Naruto did not comply, shaking his head. Of course he would not give up whatvwe he was holding. Something always has to be a game with the man.

“Can’t sorry. It’s uh, not your’s exactly. I suppose. It’s both of ours. Occasionally I’ll get messages from Tem... Sasuke,” he coughed, cheeks flushing a light pink. He still had that habit of calling Sasuke _Teme_ , “I already read it. Came by to tell ya what it was, honestly. But, I still missed you! I uh... Oof.”

Tere was no time wasted, completely overwhelmed by emotions. She did not know how long the other had this letter, and for this moment she did not care. Anything was a blessing to hear about their Sasuke. Something that gave them hope that he was even alive. Sakura looked at the note, easily recognizing the familiar chicken scratch. A smile crept up upon her lips, eyes matching the blond’s. Finally, she felt content and relieved. Their Sasuke was finally coming home. Her eyes widened, her smile becoming so large that her cheeks hurt. A look of pure elation came over and she found herself launching into Naruto’s arms. The Hokage let it a noise, taking a step backwards front the force of the jump. A smile spread across his face, relieved that he no longer had to dance around the situation. The woman finally looked ecstatic. All the stresses from their overbearing lives were finally packing their things and leaving. Their other third was finally coming home after from such a long period of time being out and searching for his own truth. It was such a relief.

Naruto would be lying if he did not feel the same way that his girlfriend was feeling. Scared. Lonely. Tired. Aching and yearning to come home to the ones that he loved he most. He felt afraid that he was going to lose them on multiple occasions, and occasionally wished that his job was not as demanding as it was. If it was not as hectic as it was, maybe this feeling of wanting to be home all the time or at least see Sakura and Sasuke more often was not as strong as it was leading up to be. Despite this set back, times when they are able to it has to be the most wonderful times that they have. Maybe it’s he fact that they are always so far away from one another, busy with their work and missions. Or maybe it is just realizing how much they truly care and love one another. They have known one another since their young genin years. Only rather recently in their lives have they all came together one by one, each telling one another how much they truly mean for to themselves. Attachment grew into budding love eventually, attraction starting to proclamation of love towards one another. Neither of them regretted their choice to consensual have a polyamory relationship.

Hopefully.

“Hey,” Sakura looked up, shocked when she felt the other thumb away stray tears, cheeks burning out of embarrassment, "Why the tears? I thought it was happy seeing that he wrote, ya know?"

She laughed, punching him as lightly as she could in the arm. She watched him wince, fully knowing that Naruto was going to complain about a soar arm, "I _am_ , you idiot. I just... I never get these sort of letters from him. I worry about Sasuke quite a lot."

Sakura settled into a thick, painful silence, looking away from her boyfriend and at the wood floor. She moved away from the doorway, allowing the Hokage to come into their shared home. Gratefully, the blond entered into the genkan and proceeded to take off his shoes. He learned from the last several, and very much painful, times not to walk into the hallway without taking off his shoes first. It did not take very long for the blond to find his place on the couch, laying so that his left leg was over the top of the couch and his right foot was on the ground. Naruto put his hands behind his head and gazed upon his girlfriend with a frown, watching her sit on the chair in front of him.

There was a look of sadness upon his usually bright features, a small frown upon his lips. The worst feeling was knowing that the other was not full of happiness, feeling deep within his chest sorrow. And soon frustration.

With unknown energy, the Hokage sprung up from his spot and leaned towards Sakura with a goofy smile. He moved so that his elbows were on his thighs and head in his hands. Quickly, Naruto moved to give Sakura a brief kiss. The two lingered a bit, looking at one another in the eyes before breaking apart slowly. Naruto pulled back, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The medical ninja leaned forward, closing the gap between them to give the other another long kiss. A hand went through bright yellow locks, stroking the greasy hair gentle before resting it upon tanned cheeks. Pulling back again, she pressed her head to Naruto's forehead and let out a soft sigh. Hell, has she missed that. A look of satisfaction crossed her face as she move back, sinking into the chair and looked up into those familiar blue eyes. Only when she smelt food burning was when she spring up, knocking into Naruto as she clambered out from her spot and rushed towards the stove.

With an exasperated sigh, Sakura switched off the stove and move the pot so that it was off the burner and in the sink. A soft laugh from the back of her throat slowly came up, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I'll uh... Make this again," she muttered, not necessarily to Naruto. She glanced back at the Hokage, keeping her awkward grin. She slowly turned back and began to wash the burnt food off the pot, "Sorry about that- Forgot about what I was cooking. You hungry? We uh... Perhaps we should go to Ichiraku. I don't think you would want what I was cooking... I know you  _still_ don't like your vegetables. And I you deserve something better and-"

Sakura," She drew in a deep,slow breath when she heard her name. Naruto laughed, walking up and sat on the counter, watching her clean the dishes, "Forget about that, yea? Lets just go eat! C'mon." She let out a laugh, only Naruto would think more about food. He took her soaking hands, removing the sponge and set it to the side. Blue eyes once more matched with green, shining with happiness.

It seemed that the sunshine like happiness washed away her stresses, instantly calming and nodded her head. There was something about the other that continually gave her such warmth. Content that only he would know how to administer. While Naruto was their warmth, Sasuke was their rock. Just as the sunshine boy would brighten their day, the Uchiha would be the one to confirm their pride and give them the strength to continue on. It was a kind cycle, Sakura would love to think. There w as nothing coming to either for a pick me up doing the day. With a nod, she snatched the towel and wiped her hands dry before grabbing the keys off the hook on the wall. The medical ninja turned towards the doorway, walking towards the door. Naruto did not spend any time bounding towards the other and simply walked out of the home. Now this was something that they did not do that often anymore, but whenever they came by the shop it was whenever he had free time.

Which when he became Hokage was never. His stopped at the end of the hallway, turning around and watched as his girlfriend slowly walked towards her. A frown set in on his lips, a cheek puffing a bit as he closed the distance between them. He might be a ramen-on-the-brain and very tired man, but he cherished the shorter with all of his being. And seeing her like this was frustrating. More worrisome, really. Naruto took her by the hand and began to almost drag her to the restaurant.  
  


* * *

A warm summer breeze rushed delightfully through pink hair, belly full of hot food. The night was beginning to grow old, well past midnight. Catching up with the blond was always such an interesting experience. Between slurping noodles and going on about how much work and time being a Hokage really was, it was something that was a _skill_ at this point to tune out idle chatter. Especially idle chatter that she has heard before and it was really the other getting frustration out. She did care! She loved and cherished Naruto just as much as she did to Sasuke. A bountiful love that she may never run out of. But in this moment, she had no idea where their final third was and she was more concerned with his safety than some political nonsense that even Naruto still did not understand.

There was no sign of the Uchiha when they went into the town, actually to both of their sadness. As much as the kyūbi's constant bickering about himself, he still had pestering negative thoughts that those letters were simply false advertisement. Either that he got them too late or something drastic has happened to their beloved aloof man.

A constant, thick lump in the back was ever so present. And there was constant battling whether to be open about his own emotion and have two anxiety ridden persons. Or be the strong one for Sakura. Damn, he missed the man as well! He had every damn right as well as Sasuke was his! Trying to contain emotions was difficult for the man, and sometimes there was no way of perfectly concealing his feelings. The Uchiha had grown on the blond, worming his way into his heart and made a spot rightfully there. Straight down to his quirky behaviors.

And his dry sense of humor that was always matched with such a sarcastic tone, a breath of fresh air to Sakura's usual by the book" concepts. The quiet tone that hushed his loud outbursts, grounding him in such a way that instantly calmed himself. The way that he felt whenever they simply brushed arms. The little things was what mattered most in the end.

The two stopped in front of their home, a collective sigh as Sakura opened the door.

Both of them stopped in their tracks as they saw the cloaked figure in their home. Sakura scrambled to turn on the light, only to see such a familiar face. A familiar, bruised face with mismatched eyes. Their hearts skipped several beats as they immediately recognize the man.

"Sasuke!"


End file.
